How it feels to love and be loved
by CalleighNEricFans20
Summary: Will Eric Finally Ask calleigh out read this story to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Note:Hey guys please remember to review once you read the store thanks :)**

**Disclaimer:We do not own CSI or any of it's characters.**

Riing Riing Riing

Eric rolled over and looked at the clock. It was only 8:30am and his day off. Who would be

calling him at this early hour.

"Hello"

"Hey Eric it's Horatio I know it's supposed to be your day off. But I need you to come in." Horatio said.

"Sure H I can be there in 20 minutes" Eric replied.

"Alright I will see you then" H said.

Eric hangs up the phone and goes to get dressed. Not really wanting to get out of bed but he knows he has to follow H's orders.

**At the CSI lab. **

"Hey H" Eric says.

"Hey Eric thanks for coming in." Horatio replies.

"No problem H" Eric replies.

Horatio and Eric head to the break room where everyone is waiting for H's orders.

"There has been a fire at the home of Mr and Mrs Lopez the family is ok. They all sustained minor injuries we will be able to see them within a couple of hours. So Calleigh and Eric I want you two to go to the hospital and talk to them. Natalia and Ryan I want you to procces the house alright let's get moving." H exclaims.

Everyone leaves the break room to head to there assigned tasks.

Eric and Calleigh arrive at the hospital.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Lopez I am Eric Delko this is my partner Calleigh Duquesne.

we are with the Miami csi crime lab we need to ask you some questions about what happened today" Eric says.

"Now the fire started at around 7:45 am correct.?" Calleigh asks.

"Yes that's usually when me and my wife are getting ready for work. She was getting dressed and I was making us some breakfast. When I saw flames right outside our window but it spread so fast we could not get out in time.!" Mr Lopez exclaims.

The wife is crying. "Do you know who did this to our home.?" Mrs Lopez asks.

"No ma'am we don't have any leads yet but we are processing your home right now. And any fingerprints or any evidence we can find. Will help lead us to the person that did this." Eric replies.

Back at the Lopez home. Natalia and Ryan are processing evidence.

"Hey Ryan come look at this this potted plant here it's broken. And there's some spattered blood on the front door. Looks like our guy tripped when he was running from the scene. We better get this into the lab right away.!" Natalia exclaims.

Ryan and Natalia head back to the lab.

Back at the lab Natalia and Ryan are running the blood splatter.

"Hey Natalia do we have any results on that blood splatter yet.?" Ryan asks

"Not yet I am working on it. You know I don't get how anyone could do this to someone. it's horrible.!" Natalia exclaims

Diing Diing

"Hey Ryan we have a hit it's a Michael Moore. Look at his record

he has two priors for arson. Call H tell him what we got" Natalia says

"Will do" Ryan replies.

Ryan calls Horatio.

Riing Riing Riing

"Hey H we got the results back from the blood splatter. Belongs to a Michael Moore. With a record of arson he has two priors." Ryan says

"Alright Ryan thanks" Horatio replies

"No problem H" Ryan says the hangs up his phone.

Back at the hospital Eric and Calleigh are talking to Mr and Mrs Lopez.

"Mr and Mrs lopez do you know a Michael Moore.?" Eric asks

"Yeah that's our lawn guy why do you ask.?" Mr Lopez asks

"Well we found a potted plant that was broken. And it had blood on it and the blood is his" Eric exclaims.!

"So are you saying that he could have done this.?" Mrs Lopez asks.

"It's very possible we will bring him in for questioning. If we know anything else we will let you know" Calleigh says.

Back at the lab H calls Tripp to go pick up Mr Moore.

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hello" Tripp says.

"Hey Tripp It's H I need you to bring in a Michel Moore for questioning thanks" H says

"Alright you got it" Tripp replies.

Horatio calls Eric

Riing Riing Riing

"Delko"

"Hey Eric I need you and Calleigh to head back to the lab. To question Mr Moore. Wait in interrogation 2" H says

"Alright we are on our way" Eric says then hangs up his cell.

Eric and Calleigh go to the car. Eric opens Calleigh's door. Then goes to his side and get's in. They head to the lab to question Mr Moore.

Eric and Calleigh arrive at the lab.

Interrogation 2.

"Mr Moore where were you today between 7:30-7:45 am .?" Eric asks.

"I was getting ready to head to my office to work" Mr Moore replies

"Do you have someone that can confirm that" Eric asks

"No sir I don't" Mr Moore replies

"Ok I know you do lawn work for Mr and Mrs Lopez. And that you were in fact at there house this morning and you set it on fire.!" Eric exclaims.

"We found a potted plant outside of there home that was broken. And had blood on it that blood is yours.!" Calleigh exclaims.

Calleigh notices a cut on Mr Moore's Right hand. He must have cut in on the potted plant when he tripped and fell Calleigh thought to herself.

"Mr Moore how did you get that cut on your right hand.?" Calleigh asks.

"Oh well I cut it when i was shaving" Mr Moore replies

"There's also splatter on the sleeve of your shirt. How did that get there.?" Eric asks.

"I dont know" Mr Moore replies.

Calleigh can see that Eric is getting frustrated.

"Let me take this Eric" Calleigh says.

"Mr Moore I suggest you start telling us the truth. One way or another we are gonna find the evidence to prove you did this.!" Calleigh exclaims.

"I didn't do anything I think you have the wrong guy. I don't know what your talking about.!" Mr Moore exclaims.

"You can play this little game of yours all you want. But once we get the evidence to prove that you did this we will be arresting you.!" Calleigh exclaims.

"Tripp take him outta here.!" Eric exclaims.

"This guy is not gonna crack H. I think he's gonna make us solve this the hard way" Calleigh says

"Then that's what we are gonna have to do. Eric and Calleigh I want you guys to go back to that house see what else you might be able to find. When Mr Lopez talked to the police he mentioned something about there front door being cracked open. Check the handle for fingerprints see what you can get.!" H exclaims.

Calleigh and Eric go the garage get in there hummer. And head for the Lopez home.

At the Lopez home.

"Hey Calleigh check this out the door handle is covered in prints. We need to get these back to the lab and see what we get.!" Eric exclaims.

Back at the lab.

"Alright Cal let's run these through AFIS see what we get" Eric says

"Look at the that the prints are a perfect match to Mr Moore.!" Calleigh exclaims.

Eric Calls Horatio to tell him about the prints.

Riing Riing Riing

"Hey H we found some prints on the front door handle. A perfect match to Mr Moore.!" H exclaims.

"Alright Lets have Tripp bring him back in" H says

"Mr Moore we found prints on the Lopez's door handle. A perfect match to yours.!" Calleigh exclaims.

"Your under arrest Mr Moore for lighting the Lopez house on fire get him out of here.!" Eric exclaims.

In the break room.

"Good work guys. Everyone go home and get some rest.!" Horatio exclaims

"Hey Eric wait up wanna come over to my place. Watch a movie and have some dinner.?" Calleigh asks

"Yea Calleigh that sounds great. I would love to.!" Eric exclaims

Back at Calleigh's place.

"Hey Eric is everything ok.?" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah I just feel like ever since I got shot. I'm not working as well as I was. I mean look at that interrogation I couldn't even handle it on my own.!" Eric exclaims.

"Eric your doing great ok the doctor said. It's gonna take some time don't stress yourself out.!" Calleigh exclaims.

Riing Riing Riing.

"Sorry Eric I gotta answer this it's my mom" Calleigh says.

"No problem go ahead" Eric replies.

"Hey Mom" Calleigh says

"Hey Cal" Her mom starts crying.

"Mom what's the matter talk to me.!" Calleigh exclaims.

"It's your father he's back to his drinking again It started a few weeks ago. I really thought he was doing good one night I was out to dinner with some friends. and I come back he had drank 2 cases. Calleigh's mom replies replies.

Cal starts crying eric knows that something is wrong. he is just trying to console her the best that he can

"Mom why..why does he have to do this.?" Calleigh asks.

"Honey I don't know I really wish i could tell you. But i don't know..I am filing for divorce" Calleigh's mom replies.

"Mom No.!" Calleigh exclaims then starts crying.

"Calleigh Honey I can't live with this anymore. Your father is drunk every minute of every day and it's stressful.! Calleighs mom exclaims

"Mom I really can't talk about this right now. I will talk to you later" Calleigh replies.

"Bye Honey" Calleigh's mom says.

Calleigh hangs up the phone and starts bawling. Eric embraces her in his arms rubbing her back.

"Cal what's wrong..What happened.?" Eric asks.

"It's my dad he's back to his drinking...and my mom is filing for divorce" Calleigh replies.

"I'm so sorry I wish there was something that I could do or that I could say" Eric says.

"Eric you being here helps me so much you know it's been this way since I can remember. He's out and drunk all the time and even if he decided to get sober it would only last for so long. Until he couldn't take it anymore and he would break down and start drinking again. And the only thing that I ever wanted and still want is for our family to be normal. To not have to walk on egg shells all the time.!" Calleigh exclaims.

"Cal look at me" Eric takes Calleighs face in his hands. " I can't even begin to comprehend how hard this is for you.I know your father has a drinking problem but I know that despite that. He still loves you very much you have to hold onto that.!"Eric exclaims.

"I know that he loves me but if he really loved me. If he really loved his family the he would quit drinking and really get sober this time. I just wanna go to bed Eric I'm really tired. It's been a long emotional day." Calleigh says.

"I understand do you need anything before i head home.?" Eric asks.

"No Thanks eric for being here" Calleigh replies.

"Cal I am always here whenever you need me you know that. look I am off tomorrow feel free to call me if you need anything. Ok you say the word i'm here.!" Eric exclaims.

"Ok thanks Eric goodnight" Calleigh replies then shuts the front door behind Eric

The next day Eric calls to check on calleigh.

Riing Riing Riing

"Hello" Calleigh says.

"Hey it's Eric I just wanted to call and see how you slept.?" Eric asks.

"I was up all night I couldn't sleep. I'm gonna go and have lunch with my mom today" Calleigh says.

"Alright H needs to me to come into the lab for an hour or so. If you need anything just call me ok" Eric replies.

"Ok Eric thank's I really appreciate you sometimes. I don't think I say enough but I do your the best friend and partner anyone could ask for. Your always there when someone needs you.!" Calleigh exclaims.

"No problem Calleigh you have been there for me and it's the least I can do" Eric replies with a big smile on his face.

"I better go but I will talk to you later ok" Calleigh says.

"Ok Good luck with your lunch" Eric replies then hangs up the phone.

Eric Arrives at the lab he can't wipe the smile off his face. After what Calleigh said to him on the phone it looks like calleigh. Feels the same way for him as he does for her.

"Hey Eric thank's for coming in on such short notice." H says

"It's no problem H I don't mind at all." Eric replies.

"How is calleigh doing.?" H asks.

"She's doing ok she didn't get any sleep last night. she's gonna go and have lunch with her mom. I just hope they can resolve this somehow Calleigh needs closure" Eric replies.

"Eric Calleigh is a strong girl she will be ok. This is just one of those things she has to go through. And we are all here we are her biggest supporters we are like Calleigh's second family." H says.

"I know H I just don't like seeing her like this. I know it's breaking her heart to see her mom and dad go through this." Eric replies

"Eric family situations are always hard when alcohol is involved trust me I know. I can't recall the countless times as a teenager or even has a child my mom getting calls at 2 sometimes 3 in the morning. Having to go pick up my dad because he was pulled over for reckless driving because he was so drunk all the time.!" H exclaims.

"H will you please just go talk to her. i'm really concerned about her" Eric says.

"Let me just finish up this paperwork and I will call her. And see what time she will be back from her mom's. and I will go over there and talk to her ok." H replies

"Thank's H I really appreciate it." Eric replies.

Hortio call's Calleigh

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hey Cal it's H" H says.

"Hey H what's up is something wrong.?" Calleigh asks.

"No nothings wrong I heard about what's going on with your mom and dad. Eric told me I would like to come over. And talk to you about it if that's ok" Horatio replies.

"That would be great actually. I am home now if you wanna head over." Calleigh says.

"Alright I will be there in about 30 minutes" H replies.

"Alright Thanks H. See you then." Calleigh says then hangs up her phone

H finishes up his paperwork. Then heads to Calleighs place.

H Arrives at calleigh's house.

Knock Knock

"Hey H come on in." Calleigh says then closes the door behind him

"Thanks calleigh." H says.

"Can I get you anything to drink.?" Calleigh asks.

"No thanks I'm fine. So let's talk" H replies.

"Ok." Calleigh says.

"Cal I want to know what's been going on with your mom and dad" H says.

Calleigh trys so hard to fight back the tears welling in her eyes. But she can't and just breaks down

"H It's so hard my dad has been drinking for as long as I can remember. And he's gone to rehab and gotten sober and It only lasts for so long. Until he can't deal with something and he starts to drink again and before you know it. He's drunk all the time again and now my moms filing for divorce and It just breaks my heart. I love my dad and mom very much but I guess I always had this fantasy. In my head that he could straighten out and get sober and we could be a normal family again." Calleigh says with tears in her eyes.

"Calleigh I know exactly how you feel because my Father was the same way. He had a very big problem with alcohol my mom tried every program under the sun. Anything she could think of that might help him out she tried and nothing ever worked. Because drinking it's just like anything you deal with Calleigh it's a choice. And if you want to get help to stop drinking you have to want it no one can force that on you. And I know you love your parents very much but the best thing you can do right now is just be there for them. And try to give them as much support as you can." H replies.

Calleigh reaches over and gives H a hug

"Thanks H for coming over I really appreciate it. You have always been like a father to me it's nice to have someone like that when your real father isn't around. H I would like to come back to work" Calleigh says.

"Calleigh I know you do but I know you if you come back to work you are just gonna push this whole thing aside. And close it out of your mind and I don't want you back at work until you've dealt with this. You take another week off and we will talk about it ok" H replies.

"Alright H thanks again" Calleigh says.

"No problem Calleigh you take care of yourself ok I will see you later" H says then smiles

"I will see you later." Calleigh says then shuts the door behind horatio


	2. Chapter 2

2 Weeks later...calleigh has been dealing with the whole catastrophe with her parents they are still pretty set in there decision to get a divorce but she refuses to give up on them she still has that little ray of hope that something can work out between them...

at the CSI lab...

Hey eric..Eric would know that southern accent from anywhere he turned around and was surprised to see calleigh he knew that horatio told calleigh she had to take 2 weeks off to deal with her parents..but he was glad to have her back

Hey Calleigh..what are you doing here i thought H ordered you to take some time off of work..?

He did my 2 weeks is up..which is all he ordered that i had to take off and i'm ready to come back

sitting around the house is getting hard i need something keep me busy

Calleigh i'm really sorry about what's going on right now i wish there was something that i could do i don't like seeing you like this

Eric thank's i appreciate you being there that helps more than you will ever know my parents have been dealing with this since i can remember and in the back of my mind i always feared this day would come

i just was not ever prepared for it

Well i am always here for you and you have a whole lab of people here that care so much about you cal we are your second family don't hesitate to come to any of us for help don't be ashamed we are here for you

I appreciate that eric i am so thankful for each and every one of you,you all mean the world to me...but i need to go i am here to meet with H to see if he will let me come back to work since i took the time off that he ordered

Alright Cal i will catch up with you later

Calleigh is on her way to H's office..she hopes he will let her come back to work all this free time to just sit and think about what's going on is driving her crazy she really needs to get back to work

H walks into the office

Hey Calleigh how is everything..?

Well H it's not completely resolved but it's getting there my parents have pretty much made up there mind that divorce is what they want so i just have to work on getting through it and wrapping my head around it

Well calleigh if you need anything do not hesitate to ask i know how hard this must be for you i just want to make sure that you deal with it

i will thanks H but i actually wanted to talk to you about weather i can come back to work or not...

Calleigh i'm glad you took off the 2 weeks like i ordered but if you feel like your ready to come back then it's ok

I am ready to come back H because this is between my parents and i have come to terms with the fact that i can't change the outcome of this i can't change weather they get divorced or not...i love them both very much but i have to let them work this out for themselves and i am going to sit back and try my hardest to allow that to happen

Ok Calleigh well if you need to talk or you need anything please come to me..Welcome back

Thanks H i'm gonna go to the lab and get to work

Calleigh walks out of the office and arrives at her lab

...

Hey Natalia

Hey Calleigh is everything ok..all i heard is that you were gonna be out for 2 weeks but no one told me anything...i have been really worried about you

Yeah everythings fine natalia...i don't really wanna talk about it right now

Ok well if you do..i am here

Thanks Natalia..i appreciate that

Hey Cal can you run these prints through AFIS

Sure Nat hand them over

Eric walks into the lab

Hey Cal it's good to see you back we have missed you here

Well it was good to have 2 weeks off i really needed it but i'm glad to be back as well

Good...Well i better get back to work i will see you ladies later

Eric leaves the lab..Natalia eyes the both of them she can see that something is going on between them ever since she joined the CSI team she has seen the chemistry between cal and eric

So cal what's going on with you and eric

What do you mean natalia there's nothing going on we are just good friends and he was concerned about me

Yeah calleigh i'm not buying that because i just saw the way that you two looked at eachother there's something more than friendship there

Ok so you caught me nat i like eric...as more than a friend i have feelings for him...but i can't seem to tell him..the time just never seems right i am pretty sure he feels the same for me that's not an issue..Nat i am scared i have been through so many bad relationships just when i think this guy is different and he really cares about me he walks out on me and just leaves me hanging

Cal i understand that you have been hurt...i don't know about all the relationships that you have been through..nor do i need do..but come on you and i both know eric is not that guy he is very genuine you two have been there for eachother through thick and thin you sat by his bedside every day after he got shot and he was there for you when you got kidnapped...cal eric was really scared for you when that happened..he thought he may never see you again..i think you need to find the right time and tell him i think you might be surprised

I want to Natalia i really do but i'm so scared i know that eric's different but my heart can't seem to be at peace with that i'm so afraid that if i let the guards down that my hearts just gonna get broken again

Calleigh just give him a chance because i see the way he looks at you..he really cares about you so just let your guard down and give eric the chance to prove that he's different

You know what Nat..your right i mean i think i will be making one of the biggest mistakes if i just go on with these feelings..and never at least find out how eric feels about me..thanks for the advice i appreciate it...i'm gonna get these papers to H's desk i will talk to you later alright

Hey Cal

yeah Nat

Let me know how that little talk with you and eric goes

I will Nat see you later


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night...

"Hey H I am getting ready to head out. Anything you need before I go?"

"Nope calleigh your free to go," Horatio replied.

"Alright I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Cal."

Calleigh sees Eric down the hall. She's thinking about the talk she had earlier with Nat about her feelings for Eric. Calleigh wondered if maybe Nat was right; maybe she just needs to make it the right time to tell him

"Hey Eric wait up"

"Hey Cal what's up?"

"You want to come over to my place tonight and have dinner, maybe watch a movie?"

Eric is a little stunned at this invite, but he is thrilled at the same time. This would be the perfect time for him to tell Calleigh how he feels for her. Little did he know Calleigh was planning on doing the same thing.

"Yea sure I would love that. Just let me finish up this report and I will meet you there"

Ok see you at my house

At Calleigh's house

Eric pulls up and is feeling really nervous but why? This is Calleigh they have only been partners for years. They are always together. Maybe its the fact that tonight he is going to tell Calleigh how he feels about her.

Calleigh hears Eric walk in the front door.

"Hey Eric come in. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure what do you have?"

"I have red and white wine"

"I will take a glass of white"

After dinner calleigh decides to talk to eric how her feelings for him.

"Eric I have been wanting to talk to you about something," Calleigh tells him.

"Yeah sure you can talk to me about anything Cal. What is it?"

"We have become really close friends and I trust you with my life Eric, but I like you as more than a friend. I have feelings for you that I can't explain and other people notice it. Nat pulled me aside earlier about it."

Eric can see that Calleigh is close to shutting down. She is probably worried that he does not feel the same.

"Cal I feel the same way about you," Eric starts. "We have been partners for years and we are the best of friends. The feelings that I have for you go beyond just being your friend..Cal I trust you with everything that's in me. I need you to know that I will be here for you. You already know that because I have been here for you through everything. Nothing is gonna change that"

"Eric I'm so relieved that you feel the same way. I had such a hard time opening up to you about how I feel because I was afraid that you weren't gonna feel the same way about me. I have had some crappy relationships in the past but Eric I trust you. I trust that your not gonna just break my heart"

Eric puts his hands on Calleigh's face and brings it up to look at him.

"Cal, look at me. I overheard some of your conversation with Natalia. I need you to know right now that I am not those guys you dated. Just listen to Nat and give me a chance Cal. I love you and I care about you more than you can imagine. I would do anything for you. Just trust me I won't let you down I can promise you that," Eric reassures Calleigh

"Eric I want this so bad and I do trust you. My gut tells me not to trust my heart and not to let my guard down because it never goes good. Eric I'm letting down the guards for you because I do trust you and I love you," Calleigh replies.

Eric just smiles.

"You are amazing you know that."

"Well that's what I have been told," Cal laughs.

"How about we watch that movie?"

"Sure Eric what did you have in mind?"

"How about Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" Eric suggested.

"Sure that's fine," Calleigh agreed.

The movie is just about over when Eric looks over and sees that Calleigh is fast asleep. He turns off the DVD player and gently nudges calleigh to let him know he is gonna head out.

"Hey Cal the movie is over. You fell asleep awhile ago. I am going to head out. Why don't you get to bed?" Eric said to Calleigh, who was still half asleep.

"Alright I will see you tomorrow. Thank you for tonight; it was great" Calleigh mumbled.

"No problem Cal. I had a great time too," Eric replies as he heads for the door.

"Hey Eric"

"Yeah Cal"

"Let's keep this on the down low for awhile. I don't want it getting out just yet."

"If that's what you want Cal."

"It is."

"Alright Goodnight Cal i will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Eric."

The next morning at the lab

Eric walks into the lab and is greeted by H.

"Hey Eric I have not seen Calleigh this morning. She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. Can you do me a favor and drive over to her place to make sure she's ok?" Horatio asked Eric.

"Will do H" Eric replied, already walking away from his boss.

Eric rushed back to the garage and jumped in his hummer. His stomach was in knots the whole way to Calleigh's house he hoped she was ok.

Eric jumped out of his hummer and let himself in.

"Hey Cal you here" Eric called out once inside Calleigh's house.

"Yea Eric, I am right here. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the lab?" Calleigh responded

"Yea I had just gotten there; H was worried about you. He said you were supposed to be at the lab 20 minutes ago so he asked me to come and check on you,"

"I know after you left I was so exhausted. I went straight to bed and forgot to set my alarm. I just need to grab my purse and I will be ready to go"

Eric and Calleigh get in the hummer and head to work. It was a silent ride the whole way there but a good silence. Eric reached over and held Cal's hand. Looks like its going to be a great start to the relationship Eric thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

At the CSI lab.

Eric get's out of the hummer and goes to Calleigh's side to open her door for are both pretty nervous not many people know about there relationship. And they are both wondering how people are going to react to that.

"Hey Calleigh,Eric" H said.

"Hey Horatio"(they both replied).

"Alright so let me update you two on the case we are working on right was a shooting on the causeway we think it's a case of road rage but not sure. We have already brought the body in Ryan and Natalia are at the scene right now. Calleigh I want you to go talk to Alex see what she has for you. Eric I want you to meet Ryan and Natalia at the scene see if you can get any prints off of the car."H replied

Eric arrives at the scene where Ryan and Natalia have already started processing.

"Hey Ryan and Natalia what have we got so far..?"

"We got some broken glass here with blood spatter on it. I'm gonna take this back to the lab and see what i get from it" Natalia replied.

"Hey Ryan did we retrieve any bullet's" Eric asked.?

"Well we found 2 bullets but different brought them back to the lab for Calleigh to check out."

A big grin approached Eric's face just from hearing Calleigh's name.

"Eric...Eric."

"Yea what's up.?" Eric replied

"Ok how come when I said Calleigh's just got this big grin across your face"Ryan asked.?

"Well..if i tell you this you have to promise to keep your mouth shut." Eric exclaimed

"Ok i will" Ryan replied.

"Well me and Calleigh are together."Eric Exclaimed.

"WHAT" ryan replied.

"Yea we are together but look you can't tell anyone else. We don't want this all over the lab just yet" Eric replied.

"I understand I won't tell anyone you have my word" Ryan replied.

"Thanks ryan." Eric replied

Back at the CSI lab.

"Hey baby" Alex said.

"Hey Alex what have you got for me" Calleigh Asked.?

"Well there was gun residue on the gun it was a close range shot."Alex replied

"Do you have the bullets" calleigh asked.?

"Nope they must have gone through the body. Natalia is on her way back she called has two bullets that were found at the scene" Alex replies.

"Thanks Alex i will see you later then."

"Alright Cal i will talk to you later."

Eric Arrives back at the lab he goes to find Calleigh to give her the bullets that Ryan and Natalia found at the scene.

"Hey Calleigh can i talk to you for a second" Eric asked.?

"Yeah sure Eric what's up.?" Calleigh replies.

"When I was at the crime scene with Ryan. I kinda told him about you and me" Eric Exclaimed.

"WHAT Eric why did you tell him. I wanted to keep it on the down low for awhile" Calleigh Exclaimed.

"Well Calleigh he mentioned your name As we were talking about the crime. And I smiled and he knew Calleigh there was no hiding it from Ryan. But he's not gonna tell anyone don't worry Cal. I will make sure of it" Eric Replied.

"Ok Eric I trust that everything is gonna be ok. I just dont want everyone to find out. I don't want that interferring with the job" Calleigh Replies.

"It Won't Calleigh I promise" Eric said.

"Ok So where are those bullets you have for me Calleigh Asked.?"

"Oh they are right here" Eric replied.

"Thanks Eric I better get to work on these but I will see you later ok."

"Ok I love you Calleigh" Eric Smiles.

"I love you too Eric."

Eric heads to trace to see what Natalia found with the blood from the scene.

Eric Arrives at Natalia's lab.

"So what did you find with the blood from the glass shards" Eric Asked.?

"I tested blood from both shards of glass and it's two different types of blood. So we have two shooters here or two victims and one got away. I'm not really sure once we know more about the bullets hopefully that will tell us a little more" Natalia replies.

"Alright Thanks Natalia."

"Hey Eric so how did things go. With you and Calleigh" Natalia asked.?

"What are you talking about".? Eric replies

"Well i talked to Calleigh the other night in the telling you how she felt and i was wondering how that went" Natalia replies.

"It went good Natalia we are together. But we are trying to keep it on the down low for now. We don't want everyone in the lab finding out" Eric replies.

"Oh you don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone" Natalia replies.

"Thanks Natalia" Eric replies.

Natalia goes to ballistics to see what Calleigh has got with the bullets.

"Hey Calleigh."

"Oh hey Natalia what can I do for you" Calleigh Replies.

"Well I was hoping you got something with those two bullets from our crime scene" Natalia replies.

"Well they are both from different Callibers I got a partial print from both. I had Ryan run them through AFIS one belongs to a John Windell and the other belongs to a Marcus Johns."

"Ok thanks Calleigh i will let H know what we got" Natalia replies.

"No problem Nat see you later."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:Hey eveyone this is our first fan-fiction so we would appreciate if you guys would leave us reviews and let us know what you think of our story so far thanks**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

Natalia goes to look for Horatio to tell him what Calleigh got with the bullets from the scene.

"Hey H" Natalia calls out.

"Good afternoon Miss Boa can i do for you.?"H Replies.

"Well Calleigh got some prints off the bullets from the crime scene. One belongs to a John Windell and the other to a Marcus Johns"Natalia replies.

"Thanks Natalia I will let Tripp know so he can bring them in. Can you let Calleigh and Eric know I want them in interrogation 2. I want them to question the guys."

"Sure no problem H.I will let them know" Natalia replies.

Natalia goes to find Eric and Calleigh.

"Hey Calleigh and Eric H wants you in interrogation 2"

Interrogation 2.......

"Mr Windell we found your prints on one of the bullets. From the crime scene" Calleigh exclaims.

"I don't know what your talking about.I was not at that crime scene. And I didn't shoot anyone" Mr Windell replies.

"Just cut the crap and tell the truth we have your prints. So there's no getting out of this one" Eric Exclaims.!

"Mr Johns we also found your prints on one of the bullets as well" Calleigh replies.

"Listen lady I didn't mean to harm that lady" Mr John replies.

"Hey watch the tone" Eric Replies.

"Mr Johns if you know this couple or anything about them. Then we need you to be straight with us and tell us everything" Calleigh Exclaims.!

"I was good friends with Mr Miller we went and played some golf together stuff like that. He came to me a few weeks ago. And told me that him and his wife were having some problems with there marriage. And that he was thinking of leaving her" Mr John replies.

"Ok so did he plan for you and Mr Johns to kill Mrs Miller" Eric asks.?

"No Mr Miller would never want to kill his wife. No matter how many problems they might be would never go that far" Mr Johns replies.

"Ok you are free to go Mr Johns. You however Mr Windell are not going anywhere. We need to ask you a few more questions" Eric says.

Mr Johns leaves the room.......

"Dude how come he gets to leave and I still have to stay here."

"Because we need to ask you a few more questions Mr Windell as i just said" Eric replied.

"Fine."

"Ok we found your prints on those you need to tell us why they are there" Calleigh asks.?

"Ok so I did it I hit Mrs Miller with my car."

"And what else" Calleigh asks.?

"Mr Miller and his wife were going through a pretty nasty divorce. She was fighting for everything even the kids. And Mr Miller well he did not like that so much. And he though he would do something about that."

"So he asked you to run into his wife's car. And then shoot her to get rid of her. So he would not have to deal with the divorce anymore" Calleigh Asks.?

....(Silence)Mr Windell does not reply.

"Look you better give me an answer. I am not playing games here" Eric Exclaims.!

"Ok yes he payed me to take care of it. Me and Mr Miller worked together at a company a few years back. We have been best friends ever since and from time to time we would go play a game of golf or whatever. I saw him 2 weeks ago he seemed really depressed and upset he told me about his divorce and what his wife was he wrote me a check and said what he wanted me to do."

"Ok take him outta here" Eric Exclaims.!

Eric and Calleigh are walking down the hallway.

"Ok his story seems straight but the only thing that's not making sense here. Is how our Mr Johns prints are on one of those guns" Calleigh Asks.?

"Well Mr Windell said that Mr Miller wrote him a check to hit the car. And then shoot at Mrs Miller maybe Mr Windell made a deal with Mr Johns to split the money. If he would help kill Mrs Miller" Eric replies.

"Ok Eric that makes sense I'm gonna tell Tripp to Bring Mr johns back in"

Interrogation room 1.

"Ok Mr Johns you tried to get off the hook. And tell us this story that seemed great. But you didn't even come close to telling the truth" Eric replies.

"I have no idea what your talking about" Mr Johns replies.

"Oh yes you do because Mr Miller payed Mr Windell to kill his wife. So he made a deal with you to split that money. If you would make sure that Mrs Miller was dead and we know the story. So there's gonna be no more lying the only thing that's gonna help you now is to tell the story straight" Eric Exclaims.!

"Ok fine Mr Windell came to my place and showed me the check it was a nice amount. He told me if I would shoot Mrs Miller and make sure that she was dead then half of that check would be mine. And I couldn't resist" Mr Johns Exclaims.!

"Take him away" Eric Exclaims.!

H walks into interrogation room 1.

"Hey Eric,Calleigh what have we got" H asks.?

"Well They both admitted to taking part in shooting and running into Mrs Miller. They are in holding right no. I think tomorrow we need to bring in Mr Miller and ask him some questions as well" Calleigh says.

"Ok then that's what we will do. You two go home get some rest. I will see you back here tomorrow morning alright."H says

"Alright Thanks H" Calleigh says.

"Goodnight H" Eric says.

Calleigh starts walking down the hallway.

"Hey Calleigh wait up" Eric exclaims.!

"Yea sure Eric what's up. Is everything ok" Calleigh asks.?

"Yeah everything is fine. I just wanted to say great job today" Eric replies.

"Thanks Eric you did a great job as well" Calleigh replies.

"Thanks Calleigh. Hey do you wanna go get some dinner" Eric asks.?

"Yeah sure Eric I would love that" Calleigh replies.

After dinner.....

"Thanks for dinner Eric it was great."

"Oh your welcome" Eric replies.

"Hey Eric can I ask you something.?"

"Yeah sure Calleigh what is it.?"

"Do you think it's time for us to tell everyone at the lab about us being together. I mean it's hard to keep it so private. It's like everytime we wanna kiss or anything we can't because everyone will see. I just think that maybe if everyone knew. It could make things a lot easier for us." Calleigh exclaims

"Calleigh I totally understand where you are coming from. But don't you think by now everyone knows. I mean we don't have to tell them for them to figure it out. They see the chemistry Cal I am sure that they know. But if you want we can tell everyone tomorrow."

"That would be great and you know H just told me that IAB dropped the rule on relationships. So there is nothing they can do or say about you and me. So we don't have to worry about them getting on us."

"Calleigh that's great" Eric Exclaims.!

"I know" Calleigh replies.

"Calleigh I love you and you mean the world to me. But I don't wanna take this any faster that your ready for. I know what you have been through and I just want you to know that you can trust me. I'm here for you" Eric exclaims.!

"Eric I love you to but I do trust you. And I know that your not gonna hurt me. I think that we should at least tell H tomorrow" Calleigh Replies.

"Ok if that's what you want that's what we will do. Are you ready for me to take you back to your place" Eric asks.?

"Yea that would be great. I am pretty exhausted after working on the case today."

At Calleighs apartment.....

"Thanks for tonight Eric. I am glad we talked about telling everyone" Calleigh says.

"Me too Eric Replies."(As a big grin approaches his face)

"since my hummer is back at the lab. Could you pick me up tomorrow morning" Calleigh asks.?

"Yea sure I will pick you up at 7am" Eric says.

"Alright i will see you then. I love you Eric"Callieigh replies

"I love you to Calleigh see you tomorrow morning" Eric replies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:Hey guys we would appreciate if you would leave a review when you read we love the feedback thank you so much**

Buzz Buzz Buzz

Calleigh hit the alarm she did not wanna wake up. But it was 5:30 and she knew if she was gonna be ready in time. For Eric to pick her up for work she better get up and start getting ready.

An hour and a half later....

Knock Knock

Calleigh went to the door she had butterflies in her stomach. No matter how comfortable she was with Eric he had the ability to make her feel that way. Every time he was around her and she loved it.

"Hey Beautiful you ready to go..?"

"Hey Eric yea I am ready" she flashed him a smile and then leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"What was that for" Eric asked..?

"Because I love you and I love how you make me feel. It feels so right and so great to be with you right now."

"I second that I love you Calleigh. Alright lets go to work."Eric said

The ride on the way to work was silent but a good silent. Calleigh and Eric held hands the whole way to the lab.

Calleigh and Eric arrive at the lab.

"Hey H can we talk to you" Eric asks.?

"Yeah sure Eric come to my office" Horatio replies.

Calleigh and Eric walk into Horatio's office.

"Hey H me and Calleigh wanted to talk to you this morning. We are dating and we wanted you to know" Eric exclaims!.

"I'm happy for you two. As long as it does not interfere with your work" Horatio replies.

"Of course not sir. Our jobs are very important to us" Calleigh replies.

"Then I don't see a problem with it" Horatio replies.

"Ok so down to business. Where are we with the miller case" Calleigh asks.?

"Tripp is on his way to pick up Mr Miller for questioning. And we are gonna bring him in see what we can get. I want you two to question him wait in interrogation 1" Horatio replied.

"Alright H you got it" Eric replied.

Interrogation 1.

"Alright Mr Miller you have got some serious explaining to do" Calleigh exclaims.!

"I just lost my wife and you brought me in here to sit here. And antagonize me don't you think I have gone through quite enough" Mr miller exclaims.!

"Oh I don't know Mr miller you tell me how it feels. To pay to have your spouse killed" Calleigh asks.?

"What..What are you two talking about. I would never do such a thing."

"Really because that's not what Mr Johns and Mr windell told us. I suggest you start telling the truth cause nothing is looking to pretty for you here. So that's about the only thing that's gonna help you here" Calleigh says.

"Look I was going through some problems with my Marriage" Mr Miller exclaims!.

"Ok but why would you kill your wife. Couldn't you just try and resolve things" Eric asks.?

"It's not that easy we tried marriage counseling and we tried to fix things. But we just were not happy anymore and then she was fighting to take my kids away from me. And that just really hit home for me" Mr Miller replies.

"Ok why would you pay two of your good friends to kill her then" Calleigh asks.?

"She threatened to ruin my life for me because of what I put her through. So I wrote Mr Johns and Mr Windell a big check. Hoping that if I payed them to kill her they would never find evidence. That I was even part of it" Mr Miller replied.

"Yeah well your wrong because we found plenty of evidence. And now your going to go away for a very long time. Take him away" Calleigh exclaims.!

H walks into interrogation 1.

"Good job guys that was a pretty tough case to crack but we got through it. Things are pretty quiet today why don't you two take the day. Off enjoy some time together" H smiled.

"Thanks H that sounds Great" Calleigh said.

"Yea H thanks" Eric replied.

"No problem you two have a good day" H replied.

Calleigh and Eric went to the locker room got there stuff and left to go to the hummer. Eric went to the

passenger side and opened Calleigh's door for her. And then went to the driver's side and got in.

"Well we have a whole day to ourselves what do you wanna do" Eric asked.?

"I don't know" Calleigh looks down at her watch. "Its 10am i didn't really get breakfast and neither did you. Why don't we go get a late breakfast" Calleigh smiled.

"Sure "Eric said. "Where do you wanna go".?

"How about we go to the store and pick up some stuff. And then go back to my place and cook" Calleigh replied.

"That sounds great" Eric Exclaimed.!

Eric and Calleigh get back from the store and get to cooking in Calleigh's kitchen.

"Hey Eric i'm glad that we told H everything. Seemed to go well and its such a relief now. That he knows" Calleigh says.

"Yeah I'm Definitley glad that he knows. Calleigh I love you very much" Eric replies then leans over and plants a kiss on Calleighs lips.

"I love you to Eric nothing has ever felt so right than being with you" Calleigh replies.

Eric and Calleigh Kiss once again. Then finish up cooking breakfast and sit at the table to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:Hey guys thanks for reading this is the last chapter of our story please leave reviews and let us know what you thought since this was our first story and look out for the sequel thanks**

That Morning Calleigh rolled over and saw that Eric had already gotten out of bed. She could smell food Eric must have been cooking for her again. Every time he stays the night he cooks for her. She put her bathrobe on to see what he was cooking.

"Good Morning."

"Good morning Cal. Sorry I did not mean to wake you."

"No it's Ok you did not wake me. Your cooking did." Calleigh laughed.

"Well in that case here you go."

Eric gave her a plate with Bacon,Eggs,and Pancakes.

"Eric your so sweet thank you. How long have you been up cooking this.?"

"As long as it took to cook it." Eric Flashed Calleigh a big grin.

"Well however long it took. Thank you" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Your welcome" Eric said.

"Hey Eric why don't we have a dinner party here at my place. We can invite everyone from the lab" Calleigh Exclaims.!

"Yea Calleigh that sounds like a great idea. We can tell everyone today at work" Eric replies.

"Now eat up we gotta get ready. And get to the lab"Eric Exclaims.

CSI lab.

Calleigh and Eric arrive at the lab. They walk into the break room. And Natalia and Ryan are sitting at the table talking.

"Good Morning Guys Eric and I are going to have a dinner party tonight at my place. We just planned it last minute. But we would love if you two would come" Calleigh Exclaims!.

"Yeah of course Calleigh. We would love to come" Natalia Replies.

"Ok great" Calleigh Exclaims.!

H walks into the break room.

"Good morning everyone" H exclaims.

"Good morning." they all reply.

"Great job guys on closing the miller case. I am going to need all of your reports on my desk by this afternoon alright."

Ryan,Natalia and Eric leave the break room to go start on there reports for the Miller case. Calleigh stays behind to tell Horatio about the party night.

"Hey H me and Eric are having a dinner party tonight at my place. We would love for you to come the whole team is gonna be there."

"Sure Calleigh i will be there"

"Ok great" Calleigh Exclaims.!

That night at the party...

Everyone arrives at Calleigh's place for the party..

"Hey everyone thanks for coming I thought it would be a great idea to have a party. For us to just all hang out and have a good time" Calleigh Exclaims.!

Natalia Pulls Calleigh aside in the kitchen.

"Hey Calleigh so you and Eric look really happy together. I have never seen you this happy with someone" Natalia Exclaims.!

"Thanks He makes me so happy Natalia happier than anyone ever has. And he treats me right he understands me Calleigh starts to smile I just love him" Calleigh Exclaims.!

Eric Walks into the kitchen.

"So what are you ladies talking about in here" Eric asks.?

"Oh just you" Calleigh and Natalia start laughing.

"I was just telling Calleigh that i have never seen her so happy with someone."

"Thanks Nat we are both really happy right now just to be together" Eric Exclaims.!

"Alright Guys lets get back to the group" Calleigh says.

In the living room After dinner.

"Thanks for Dinner Guys Ryan Exclaimed. I mean who knew Eric could cook."

"H laughed i don't know that any of us knew that. If you did not know Eric could cook raise your hand."

Everyone raises there hand. Except for Calleigh.

"Alright Calleigh" H said "how is it that you know he can cook. And the rest of us don't.?"

"Eric has cooked for me plenty of times. When my gran came in from Ireland he learned a thing or two from her. On cooking that added to his skill" Calleigh laughed.

"Your gran is one amazing woman Cal."

"That she is and you would not believe the stories she can tell."

Eric just smiled at Calleigh hoping no one would notice. But of course they all did.

"I think that's our cue to get outta here. And give you two love birds some alone time" Ryan Exclaimed and laughed.

"No you guys are fine stay we can hang out some more" Calleigh exclaimed.!

"Its alright cal its getting late we should all get home anyways" Nat said.

After the party..Eric and Calleigh sat down on the sofa to talk

"I had fun tonight Eric. I hope that everyone else did" Calleigh exclaims.!

"I had a great time too and it seemed like everyone was really enjoying themselves" Eric Replied.

"Hey Calleigh I wanna talk to you about something" Eric exclaims.!

"Yeah sure Eric you can talk to me about anything you know that."

"Well we have been together for a few months now and I love you very much. But I wanna spend the rest of my life with you" Eric exclaims.!

"Wow Eric I was not expecting that. I mean yeah I wanna spend the rest of my life with you to. I love you so much" Calleigh Exclaims.!

"Marriage is not something we have really sat down and talked about. I know that we are trying to just take things slow and let things happen naturally. But down the road maybe when you are ready we could talk about it."

"Eric I have been through so many rocky relationships and you of all people know that. You have been there for me when no one else understood how I was feeling. You have been there when I chose every other guy over you. And they ended up walking out on me. But these past few months have really changed a lot of things for me. And put a lot of things into perspective. I have no doubt in my mind Eric that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Eric leans over and plants a kiss on Calleighs lips.

"Calleigh I love you and these past few months have been a roller coaster of emotions for me. I have waited so long for this moment for this relationship to become more. And it has and I couldn't be happier. When I have watched you with other guys in the past and watched them walk away from you and cause you pain. It caused me pain to because these feelings inside of me just kept growing for you but I knew I had to take a back seat and let you sort things out. And I am glad that you did and that we got our chance to be together. You make me so happy and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with any other girl but you

Eric saw a tear falling from calleighs eye. And wiped it with his thumb and kissed her on the lips.

"Come on let's go to bed it's getting late" Eric said

"Yea i am tired let's go" Calleigh said.


End file.
